


Taken

by Kingdomkeepergirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdomkeepergirl/pseuds/Kingdomkeepergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kai never died? If he ran and somehow made his way to a small town in Louisiana. Then he kidnapped a soon to be sixteen year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Hell,LA

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me, this is my first story. Also there is. Hell,Michigan but this town is one I made up so if there is a Hell,LA out there that's a coincidence. I don't own TVD or Kai but Carrie I do own.

Carrie pov  
I walk through the bayou, my blue eyes staring ahead. I knew this path well because I always used to come out here for alone time. But I couldn't help feeling as if I was being watched,that same day I had a feeling that said life will never be the same after today. Just as the thought came to mind to turn around I was hit over the head and knocked out.  
Kai pov  
She was beautiful for being 15. So sitting at her ocean window at night starring at her I thought,"She would be evening more lovely in a wedding dress." With that thought I made my plans and prepared. Then I saw my chance out in the bayou and I took it. I carried her back to the plantation house that had been abandoned years ago but because of me was seeing a new light. I layed her in OUR bed and watch her, waiting.


	2. First meeting

Carrie pov  
I woke to someone stroking my hair.  
"Finally ,now we can get started,"said a boy about her age."I have the spell set to takes us back to the 1994 world!" He grinned a Cheshire Cat grin.  
I just lay there unable to speck, feeling oddly to tired to move.  
"Don't worry, I'm Kai and one more thing I'm a witch," Again I just stared."you just go back to sleep now." I felt a needle poke into my upper arm and tried to fight but couldn't.  
I fell into the darkness pit of hell.


End file.
